The Real Ending For Elizabeth and Will
by TapTapAlways
Summary: What if Elizabeth Swan had gotten creative with Davy Jones' heart a little bit earlier in order to save William Turner?
1. The Battle At World's End

_The ending of this movie was rubbish. Redo and do right I say, that's what fanfics are for. Well that and gapfillers, fluff and apparently stuff to warrant the invention of brainbleach, but except those things! This is the end of Elizabeth and Will's story - How it_ Should _Have Ended._

 _I clearly do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean... whatever number they're on now, obviously, or this is how they would have ended._

 _Even if they redo it and end it this way, I do not own anything but this specific idea, but that is_ mine _! Well mine and my friend's who I planned this out with._

 _TapTap_

"Just kiss!" Barbarossa shouted the words over the sounds of the enraged sea and the clamour of battle, and Elizabeth grabbed Will, feeling him wrap a hand around her waist in order to keep her close, and they kissed each other, both moving at the same time, neither knowing who was truly initiating the kiss.

They soon had to let go of one another in order to carry on the fight, and Will took up fighting with Dawy Jones himself. Understanding the man, how he took on the task of ferrying the souls of the dead to please Calypso, and then after ten years of service cut out his own heart and put it in a chest not to feel the pain when he returned home to find she had strayed, did not help against his blade, and even though Will was by far the better swordsman, he had every other possible advantage pointing firmly against him.

After a final clash of swords in a fight showing both skill (on Will's side) and sheer relentlessness (that, they both had, but only one of them was immortal), Davy Jones had Will pinned, though the blacksmith come pirat was fighting the slow but relentless movement of the approaching blade with impressive determination, especially for a battle doomed from the start, Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of.

Calypso _had_ said, after all, that she did want him, wanted him still, and being the only one in reach to help, and yet not close enough to do anything to directly aid Will, her husband of only five bloody minutes, the new pirate king acted on instinct, tippling Davy Jones' heart, box and all, into the sea and Calypso's waiting grasp.

No, don't pierce the heart, the man now reduced to a lantern had said. The ship needed a captain. Davy Jones did not need air to breathe, nor did his heart need it to beat, but maybe Calypso felt it fair to repay the favour, calling him back by the power she now wielded over her former lover by way of his heart, when the edge of the blade was a mere insh from injuring Will beyond hope.

After the injury of William, and the loss on the other side of Davy Jones, the battle was thinning, and it was not long at all before the pirate king could devote all of her attention to her husband.

Even with the most timely interruption, he sported more than enough of a cut to the chest to make for quite some scarring, but his body still held a beating heart, and enough strength to grasp her hand as Elizabeth cradled him to her after the battle had been won, again, she suspected, by the grace of the goddess of the sea.


	2. The Aftermath

_I still do not own any Pirates of the Caribbean film whatsoever, in fact, I don't even know how many they have made now!_

 _TapTap_

The hours after the battle were first frantic, then calm, and at dawn Elizabeth found herself standing by the bow, looking out over the now calm water and murmuring a soft prayer of thank you to the goddess of the sea. Will was asleep, not feverish, but not calm and peaceful either, and she was just turning to head back to watch by him, when the sea moved from waves the winds couldn't make.

Elizabeth was the only one of the crew on deck, but now she was no longer alone, as Calypso rose from the sea majestically. She was not alone, and at first the pirate king thought that it was Davy Jones she had brought, but another look, as they came into the light, told her that it was a far more welcome visitor. "Bill!" she embraced Will's father, and the goddess smiled in her crooked way.

"Debts are to be repayed, Elizabeth Swann. In your family, I'd say I've been payed. Thank you, pirate king". Calypso spoke in her low, strangely articulated voice. "Thank you" Elizabeth replied in turn, turning hastily to Bootstrap Bill "Will was injured. He's been calling for you. You should go". Nodding quickly, the elder William Turner made a hasty exit, leaving the two powerful women alone.

"We will need some new holes in the map, don't we, pirate king?" Calypso spoke after they'd been alone for a few moments. Recognising the promise and offer for what it was, Elizabeth Swann nodded, watching silently as the sea goddess returned to her domain and her tasks, after one last promise. "I will speak to Davy Jones, we have affairs to be settled".


	3. Epilogue Or The Happy Ending

_And here comes the epilogue. I still don't own_ anything _which isn't mine!_

 _TapTap_

 **Ten years later**

Elizabeth stood on Pirate Island, a place deep into the shadows of any map, thanks to Calypso, watching the Captains arrive for the once a decade gathering of the Pirate Council.

The Pearl was there, incoming, and so was the sleek vessel called "The Swan", where she could see Will at the helm, his father standing just beside him as was his wont, both of them looking back at her and William Junior, who stood beside her on the cliff, eagerly awaiting his father and grandfather's return from almost three months worth of travels.

They were back home; and all was well.


End file.
